


Promise Of Love

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, M/M, wincest short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: There's not nuch going down on the hunting front and Dean is bored. Sam's poking around the storeroom sifting though some of the untouched items. That is until Dean barges in and comes up with the best of ways to pass the time!





	Promise Of Love

It had been over two weeks now without the whiff of a hunt and both Winchesters were bored and twitchy. Even Sam, who usually managed to funnel his free time into some aspect of research, was desperate to get his teeth into a case.

With nothing else to do, the younger man was currently working his way round the shelves of the storeroom.

Sam had more or less familiarised himself with all the books in the Library but down here there was still a mass of stuff to go through.  
As he replaced the umpteenth object in its tray, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. 

Dean had stomped off hours ago. His brother’s way of dealing with boredom differed completely from Sam’s; whatever Dean had been doing, Sam reckoned books weren’t a part of it.

 

‘Sammy!’ Dean’s powerful voice echoed through the corridors. ‘Where are you, dude?’

Straightening up, Sam brushed the dust off his jeans. The place needed a good clean out, but the prospect wasn't particularly inviting.

‘Dean. I’m down here.’

’Look at you,’ Dean drawled, his body filling the doorway, ‘ Our very own Cinderella, relegated to keeping the house clean and tidy.’

A frown crinkling his brow, Sam studied his brother. Dean had a weird air about him.  
‘You been drinking?’  
‘Nope. Tried to get sloshed but no go. I’m miserably sober.’

Sam sighed. ‘Dean, come on, man! Just because we haven’t been working a case for a couple of weeks doesn’t mean you need to go all depressed on me.’  
Dean grunted. ‘Right, because you’re jumping for joy at dragging your ass around the bunker, eating dust.’

‘Hey. I suggested we get in the Impala and go - take a road-trip, root out a case for ourselves. You said no. Once you’d have been chomping at the bit to get behind the wheel.’

A tired expression flitted across the older man’s features. ‘I was younger then, Sam, not as beat down as I am now.’ He passed a hand through his hair. ‘All we’ve done, all we’ve been through, it feels as if it’s been for nothing.’

With a huff, Sam stepped forward and pulled his brother into his arms. ‘I get it. It’s not just you, Dean. Sometimes it seems we’ve spent our lives running a marathon with no hope of ever reaching the finish line. We’ve saved people, sure, but at the end of the day it’s only a drop in the ocean.’

 

Dean burrowed his face in Sam’s neck, the familiar scent of his little brother a balm to his troubled soul.  
Time stopped; their embrace tender yet intense, the brothers’ love for each other an aura almost tangible.

They drew apart, but Sam wasn’t ready to let his brother go. ‘Hey,’ he murmured, ‘We’ve been looking for ways to pass the time, but we ignored the best one.’  
Tilting up Dean’s chin, Sam kissed the full lips, sweeter than those of any of the women Sam had lain with in the past.  
The warmth of arousal swept through him and all thoughts, other than those of taking his big brother to bed and adoring every inch of his body to demonstrate his love, vanished.  
It might be a love not easily accepted outside the bunker’s walls, but the opinion of others held no importance for either man.

 

Dean drew back to gaze into his brother’s eyes. ‘You sure know how to make a guy feel better, Sammy. ‘

‘You ain’t seen nothin' yet,’ Sam teased. ‘By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t have the energy to feel bored for a long time.’  
‘Promised, promises,’ Dean chuckled. ‘Let’s see if you can make good on them.’

A second later, Dean found himself lifted off the floor, snug in his sibling’s hold.  
‘Whoa, dude. Put me down, stat!’

‘Shut up, Dean. For tonight, you’re the damsel in distress and I’m coming to the rescue. So enjoy, cos I’m feeling horny.’

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Whenever Sam shrugged off his nerdy, research persona, he was hot as hell.  
Little Dean must have shared the same opinion, for when Sam eventually dumped his sibling on the bed, the thick, erect cock was ready for all of Sam’s attention!


End file.
